


Super Bowl

by orphan_account



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, this is probably the closest to porn you'll get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief conversation between Crichton and Australian friend Cobb. </p><p>Takes place during S1:16, "A Human Reaction"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bowl

"Hey, Cobb, you figure out who won the Super Bowl yet?"  
"What do you want, Crichton."  
"To talk."  
"Perev kilaf trestw vihynn dau."  
"What is she doing here?"  
"Ghidas ferui bohynn frui delev!"  
"What is she saying?"  
"She's saying she can shoot you if you don't help us. You ever been shot with a pulse rifle?"  
"No."  
"I recall you being down for new experiences, but you know, I'd really like to know where my friend is. He's not hard to miss, he's tall and has a lot of tattoos. Also tentacles, did I mention them?" John was approaching Cobb slowly, keeping his voice a low baritone and less of his squeaky anger. Just before he grabs his shirt slowly, Cobb begins to answer.  
"I, ah, haven't seen it." John watched as Cobb blinked distractedly at his climbing onto his lap, placing legs on either side of the man's tensed figure. Same old Cobb, so touch-starved he melts at any sexual attention at all. John always felt like maybe that should have been addressed by a mental health professional, but now it proving itself useful.  
"Him." John corrected, whispering tauntingly close to Cobb's ear.

Aeryn tried to keep a straight face during the whole scene playing before her. She thought this was going to be an intimidation into getting information thing, not a honeypot seduction thing. She was just trying to absorb as much as possible of this so if they survived she could tease him about it later. 

"I know that Wilson's had his hand in your pants for a couple of years now, but don't you think that he's been acting a little irrational lately?" John asked, kissing Cobb's neck between phrases. 

"Y-y-yeah, I seemed to, oh, have noticed that..." Cobb's breathing was now shakier than his morals. 

"Where. Is. D'argo."

"He's being held at... another base... in Ut-ah! In Utah."

John tilted Cobb's head gently for a kiss. "That one's for helping us." he said before punching him in the face, saying "that one's for Rygel." 

Then he kissed him again quickly, saying, "I've just wanted to do that since I've met you, you dick."


End file.
